


Greg's Party

by arlenejp



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Fluff, Kisses, M/M, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-10-24 09:10:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10738611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arlenejp/pseuds/arlenejp
Summary: Sherlock and John get invited to Gregs 25th year on the job. Sherlock invites a Molly to go with him. John is stunned.





	Greg's Party

**Author's Note:**

> Celine Dion " I Love You" song

It's been two years since I moved back to 221B Baker Street. 

* * *

I had watched Sherlock jump from the roof and thought he was gone from my life. I mourned him, met Mary Morstan, and was ready to marry her when Sherlock returned. He had faked his death to save his friends.

* * *

          "Hey, Sherlock, look what finally came in the mail. Lestrade's twenty-year party at the MET."

Sherlock walks out from the bathroom wearing only a towel. I inhale and look away. The sight of my roommate's body sends tremors through me.

Thoroughly enamored of him but afraid to open my mouth. If he rejects me what would I do? I give in to silent longing.

* * *

Mrs. Hudson comes up the steps announcing that she has an envelope also. 

          "It says to bring a friend," she says. 

          "John, I'll ask Molly," the toweled man throws his voice over his shoulder as he walks to his bedroom.

I drop my head and sigh. Mr. Hudson tsks,"John will you be my escort?"

I look up at her knowing she is feeling sorry for me.

          "Of course!"

Down the steps, she goes. I all but punch my chair as I sit in it. I want that man so much. And, how do I reconcile myself to the fact that I want to fuck a man.

* * *

I keep telling all who are in the range of my voice that I'm not gay. 

* * *

Sherlock enters the room dressed in his blue shirt and navy pants. Those clothes fit him like...whatever.They just fit him.

          "I'm going to the hospital to make arrangements with Molly. See you later."

* * *

The party is in three weeks and is the talk all over the town. 

Detective Inspector Greg Lestrade was a very great police officer. Now almost retired he enjoyed soccer and a boys night out.

He had been married but recently divorced after about twenty years.

* * *

The night of the party arrives and I'm in my best navy blue suit, with a light blue shirt and white tie. I am a five foot eight tall man with blue eyes and blonde hair. 

Usually, have no trouble with the ladies. But lately, I have no interest in women.

* * *

A knock on my door and I know it's time. 

I head down and see Sherlock in the living room, and my breath goes out of me.

Dressed in an expensive black perfect fit suit with a purple silk shirt and pink tie.

His curls still unruly, his look is beautiful. I can't pull my eyes away from him.

* * *

We go downstairs and pick up Mrs. Hudson and grab a cab to head to Molly's place.

* * *

Sherlock and Mrs. Hudson make small talk while I try to understand the emotions going through me. Sherlock gets out of the cab to pick up Molly and escorts her to the cab.

* * *

At the hall we gravitate to the man being honored.

* * *

Greg sees us coming and moves away from everyone else.

          "So great to have you here. Enjoy yourselves. And Sherlock, please go easy on everyone here," with a chuckle in his voice. 

Sherlock gives a big harumph. And we all giggle.Mrs. Hudson has found someone she knows and goes off to talk.

* * *

I head to the bar I see across the room next to the buffet table.

There are five tables set up with green tablecloths and napkins. Greg's favorite color I find out later.

* * *

A DJ is playing soft music at the moment. I order a drink and see Molly at a table waving at me. Walking over I look for Sherlock and see him with one of the firemen. All of the fire and police are not in uniform but regular suits.

* * *

Over at the table, Molly grabs my arm and propels me to the buffet and while on the line I again try to find Sherlock.

          "He's over with some of the detectives," Molly says knowingly. 

Damn, am I that obvious?

* * *

Food on the plates Molly and I head back to the table.

We sit by Detective Sally Donovan and her boyfriend.

I join in the conversation but all the while my head keeps turning towards HIM.

          "Do you want another drink?"I ask Molly, getting up. 

She shakes her head no, and I get one for me for now, and another one got later.

* * *

The DJ starts to play faster music, and Molly shouts a bit to be heard over the music," If there's anyone you want to dance with go right ahead."

I shake my head no and but then ask her to dance.

We get up to the song 'Billy Jean' by Michael Jackson.

Mrs. Hudson and a policeman I vaguely know join us.

We stay on the floor for two more fast dance songs, then laughing, we head back to our tables.

I grab my drink and down it as I sit down.

* * *

Suddenly the music stops. 

And standing at my side view I see a pair of black tight trousers, looking up a black jacket followed by a purple shirt.

A hand reaches out to me, and a deep baritone voice full of emotion says," Dr. John Watson, would you dance with me?"

I stand up, no hesitation, knees wobbly and place my hand into his outstretched hand, and he leads me to an empty dance floor.

* * *

The music begins, and Sherlock says to me as he pulls me in tight to him," Listen to the words."

* * *

And the world fades away as he sings the words softly in my ear.

* * *

          _" I must be crazy now. Maybe I dream too much. But when I think of you.I long to feel your touch._

     

I know nothing but the feel of his body, holding me tight against him as he sings.

* * *

I push closer, wanting to have every fiber of my body in touch with his.

Continuing the song he finishes with the last words from the song, 'I love you.'

As the music stops he puts his other arm around me. 

I look into his radiant face, he bends to my face and kisses me.

I feel a warmth, dizzy. Kissing him back I hear clapping and catcalls and remember where we are.

* * *

As I pull back Sherlock reaches into his pocket and he gets down on one knee.

A purple box comes out and is opened to reveal two plain gold rings.

And in a throaty voice loud enough for all to hear, he pronounces," Dr. John Hamish Watson, I know this comes as a surprise but, and here I wanted to have a big speech but Greg said to keep it short..."

Laughter from the guests, all watching.

And he takes a deep breath and again utters loudly," Dr. John Hamish Watson," looking up at me with pleading eyes, "will you please marry me?"

* * *

Stunned, shocked, my body quaking I stand there.

          " John?" in a shaking whisper," John pleeasse, will you marry me? I love you." Going down on my knee I hold the hand with the ring box and declare for all to hear." I love you William Sherlock Holmes and will marry you."

And the place goes wild! People rushing over to us grabbing us and hugging and kissing. Greg is at us as we get to our feet.

          " John, we have a Justice that can perform the ceremony now. Ok?"

* * *

          "You two," looking at both men," planned this didn't you?"

Greg nods and Sherlock stands to hold me tight, not saying a word. I'm afraid to let go of this wonderful man.

Greg brings over the Justice and standing in the middle of the dance floor, everyone surrounding us, we say our vows.

As we finish our phones ring. It's Mycroft.

          'Congratulations to you both.'

* * *

The DJ plays "our song"' again and as we dance I look at the love of my life......And the music never ends.


End file.
